


Almost

by TheTiredOwl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Co-workers With Benefits, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Somewhat Nice Brock Rumlow, Top Brock Rumlow, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/pseuds/TheTiredOwl
Summary: "I won’t let you get away with that so easily" he says."What are you going to do?" Bucky taunts. " Punish me?" He can’t see it, but her eyes are narrowing with desire."Don’t worry, Barnes," he says, stepping close to her. "Knowing you, you’ll like it," he whispers in her ear and she feels his smile just before he bites the lobe."But doesn’t that contradict your punishment ?""You’ll see," Rumlow simply tells her, raising his hand and his fingertips slowly graze the cut on her cheek. Carefully, almost loving,  he grabs her elbows, unfolding her crossed arms, and pushes her against the glass wall."Stay like this," he says, and this feels like the order it is."Yes, sir !"---Just some fun for two frustrated shield agents .. or so Bucky thinks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Rumbuck Prompts





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).



> This would not be possible without [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87)'s most awesome editing and checking my poor grammar.
> 
> There is no Hydra, Rumlow is not evil, just a bit douchy and yes, Bucky is female in this story. You can imagine her as cis, trans, intersex or non binary fem if you want :)
> 
> Ok, this is the first fic I wrote since .. forever. Also, English is not my native language, so please be kind if you comment :) This is part inspired of roe87's series of [Fem Bucky/Rumlow](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578910) and some wild and vivid dreams of mine.
> 
> Don't take it too seriously, this is just meant to be fun :)

"That was fucking unnecessary _and_ dangerous!" Rumlow says angrily.

With a soft _ping_ the elevator door of SHIELDs headquarters closes and Bucky is alone with a furious Rumlow. 

"You don’t listen to me," Rumlow went on. "Mission goes to shit and you’re what? Throwing yourself on some asshole pirate and getting shot."

"You were standing in his line of fire!" Bucky says defensively. "And he didn’t even hit me." The bullet had just grazed her, but it was a close call nevertheless.

"Rollins was nearer _and_ at his back, and you know it," Rumlow says.

Yes, Bucky knows and almost rolls her eyes. It was chaos out there on the deck of that damned ship. There was tear gas, thick fog, shots flying everywhere. Yeah, her ears were ringing and okay, she had not been thinking clearly but she won’t tell Rumlow that. By the end of the mission, they had rescued the hostages. Fury was somewhat pleased with the outcome and nobody had died except for some no name pirate goons. They’d even captured the villain of the day, some French guy named Batroc... or was he Algerian?

So what if Bucky had earned an impressive slash on her right cheek, courtesy of the bullet shot at her CO and part-time lover. It will heal quickly, not even a scar will mar her pale skin. She already feels the slight tingling of her advanced healing thanks to the knockoff version of the serum she has.

"He was aiming at your head." Her voice is getting quiet, her glance at him subdued, but he knows the look she’s giving him. She isn’t taking him seriously, he knows it and that makes him glare at her. 

"I’m your CO," Rumlow points out, "and you stand back when I order you to."

Ah, that was it. The CO thing that could drive her crazy in so many ways. Yes, she is stronger than him and Director Fury, their boss, treats her with the same respect as he treats the Black Widow. But Rumlow as STRIKE‘s team-leader technically outranks her. It doesn’t change the fact that she likes to call him _Sir_ when she has him in her bed... or he has her against the wall... or on the table... or...

Granted, it seems to become a problem because every time she has to call him that ("Yes, sir!"), there is a Pavlovian reaction. So, yeah, sometimes she becomes horny at the most inconvenient times and yes, it had also meddled with her impartiality towards the mission. Just a little bit, but that was not the problem...

She can see how he tilts his head at her now and he gives her a sly look. With a huff, Bucky shows him her back and glances outside the glass walls of the elevator. They’re between the 43th and 42th floor, going down. The sun is ready to set, the last rays stinging her eyes. She crosses her mismatched arms and can hear him sighing angrily behind her. 

"Fury might let you get away with that move," Rumlow growls, "but not me."

Oh, no. She can feel herself already dripping, her underwear getting slowly soaked. Why does Rumlow have to be so hot when he gets angry? His gruff voice alone gets her going and she can only imagine his hazel eyes going amber as he’s psyching himself up for... yeah, what for?

The clinking of his holsters being undone rings in her ear, and now it’s her who’s sighing. Apparently it sounds excited enough because the bastard is snickering now, amused.

"I won’t let you get away with that so easily" he says.

"What are you going to do?" Bucky taunts. " _Punish_ me?" He can’t see it, but her eyes are narrowing with desire.

"Don’t worry, Barnes," he says, stepping close to her. "Knowing you, you’ll like it," he whispers in her ear and she feels his smile just before he bites the lobe. 

"But doesn’t that contradict your _punishment_?" She can’t help herself, asking with dripping sarcasm but with a smile that would take the sting out of her words if he could see it. 

"You’ll see," Rumlow simply tells her, raising his hand and his fingertips slowly graze the cut on her cheek. Carefully, almost loving, he grabs her elbows, unfolding her crossed arms, and pushes her against the glass wall.

"Stay like this," he says, and this feels like the order it is.

"Yes, _sir_!"

It’s not exactly a comfortable position, her small breasts pressing against the wall. He leaves her there for a moment, and Bucky is already missing the heat of his body. 

She hears the quiet click of the button which shuts down the elevator, so they won’t be disturbed by some unfortunate SHIELD agent. Outside it’s getting darker and darker, nothing but the pale glow of the emergency exit sign above illuminating them. No one would see what Rumlow and her would be doing. Or so she hopes. Fuck that, a quinjet could fly by and she wouldn't even care at the moment, if they give some agents a free show.

Bucky glances sideways, tries to get a look at her CO, but he orders quickly, "Eyes straight up."

"Yes, sir."

He doesn’t even have to bark the order like he does on missions, he just murmurs quietly and she chooses to comply this time. It seems like a reward as he eases down on her, giving her more room to breathe and then he steps back.

Again she can only imagine how he throws off his vest as she hears it fall on the ground and then his big hands are on her. With deft fingers Rumlow lowers the zipper of her tight SHIELD issued catsuit. Good thing she got rid of the holsters before they had to stand before Director Fury for mission report. She wriggles slightly and eager to help him. He lets her.

When he pinches her left nipple through her simple sports bra, she lets out a gasp and the metal fingertips of her left hand scrape over the glass surface of the wall. 

"Careful…" Rumlow warns. "You don’t want to explain where these scratches come from, do you?" 

She feels him smiling. Bastard. Her fingers curl into fists as she opens her thighs a little bit to give him room. She wants him to move his hands down lower, where the fun can really start. But he doesn’t. Of course. He just pinches her nipple again, teasing, which elicits another gasp from her. 

Finally Rumlow proceeds to try unhook her bra that opens at the front. He fumbles, which gets Bucky more and more impatient as the seconds tick away.

"Does the CO need a little bit of help now?" Bucky asks innocently, joining her fingers with an amused smile alongside his to quickly open her bra.

"Don’t get cocky, Agent Barnes," Rumlow murmurs. "I could just leave you here, wanting for more and not getting any of _that_."

_That_ is pressing against her ass as he grinds his hips into hers, just once .. just to let her feel what she’s hungry for. 

Seems he‘s getting finally a little impatient too as his hands grope eagerly at her bare breasts, massaging them just a bit too roughly. Just as she likes it. 

And then, finally, his fingertips wander down, over her bellybutton and pulling down the zipper. Bucky can feel him smile behind her as he slips his right hand inside her panties.

"Of course, already wet for me." Teasingly he runs his fingertips along her folds, just grazing her swollen clit. "Mhmm, just want to play a little bit with you," he says. "You thought you’d get my cock so soon, Barnes?“

Yes, Bucky had hoped Rumlow wouldn’t let her wait for too long. But it seems that he has other ideas.

"Just fingers for you today and don‘t you dare complain," he murmurs as she opens her mouth to do exactly that, to complain.

Damn, she thinks.

"And you?" Bucky asks.

"Don’t you worry about me."

Still she can’t see what the punishment is meant to be. If he gets her off...?

Just as he crooks his fingers right, they coax a low moan from her and the bastard starts to really rub along her clit in teasing circles. 

This thing between them has always been unexpected. When she’d come onto him that first time he’d been almost surprised that she wanted him. They didn’t know each other then, a drunken one night stand and the next morning they were introduced as she was initiated into strike team.

She’d had others in her bed since then, but none were as good a lay as Rumlow. If the man weren’t such a douchebag at times, typical alpha male, she could almost imagine how it would be if...

Any thoughts whatsoever are swiped away as she is nearing her first orgasm. It’d been too long since her last good fuck or even some alone time with her favorite toys.

Her moans become desperate, her hips slowly grinding against his pressing fingers. So close, so close...

"Shshh..." He has the nerve to shush her, withdrawing his fingers and apparently tasting her sweet wetness for a moment. 

Coming down from the near high Bucky groans, frustrated, but before she can voice her unhappiness his damn fingers are there again and start rubbing. In no time she’s close again... and again, and again. Every time he stops, shushes her, pinching her nipples, biting softly the side of her neck. 

By the fourth time he teases her, she is shaking uncontrollably, her knees trembling so much Bucky fears losing her balance. Rumlow sneaks his left arm around her waist and she lets herself fall against his hard, ripped body. 

By the fifth time her orgasm is denied Bucky starts to sob. Her hole clenches around nothing, her clit throbbing with need. Just as she’s beginning to come, he stops again rubbing her clit, instead thrusting his fingers inside her dripping cunt. It’s so _good_ but not enough. Nothing seems to be enough but she’s almost there.

"Brock, please... I... I just need to..."

"Shh, I know, honey... you just need to come. It’s okay now, I think you get it. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me instead of doing your own damn thing, hmm?" 

With that he removes his hand but not his arm supporting her. Without his almost gentle but nevertheless strong hold, Bucky would sag onto the floor, she’s so sure of it. Instead he holds her for a while until she can calm down. For a second she considers turning in his grasp and falling on her knees to return this fucking _punishment_ and let him _suffer_. But she just swallows down those tears, tries to control her breath and wriggles her ass against him. Rumlow is still hard but seems surprisingly untroubled by this. 

Eventually he releases her when she has regained enough composure and lets Bucky close her bra. With a sigh she pull the zipper of her catsuit back up. Her flesh and blood hand runs through her dark hair in an attempt to tidy up the messed up strands. 

"So... _sir._ " Bucky throws a smile at Rumlow, finally turning towards him just in time as he puts his vest back over his tight black shirt. "What do you suggest we do now?"

Actually she is undecided if she should just punch him for denying her her release or if she should just work harder the next time so he won’t get this idea again. Bucky doesn’t like either choice.

Rumlow smiles, slinging an arm around her waist to squeeze her ass.

"Well, Barnes, since you asked so nicely we could go out for drinks. " With a wolfish grin he presses the button of the elevator and it springs back to life. "And then we’ll see." 

His lips graze the now closed cut of her cheek just in time as she tilts her head so hers brush his surprisingly smooth skin under his scruff. Almost a kiss.

"A drink sounds so good right now." 

"First round’s on me, Barnes."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please consider leaving a review <3


End file.
